Isanity is a virtue
by Lorelei Dream
Summary: She went to the bathroom. Each step hurting her deeping her cuts and re-opening sores. She grabbed the peroxide bottle and poured it all over her   arms and legs. Those were the only places scared. Right now... Oh how she wanted to leave him.
1. Pain

Kitty-Chan: Hey you guys this is my next story!  
>Ikuto: Obviously!<p>Kitty-Chan: Shut up! Okay so i'm a spaz don't throw it in my face!<p>

Ikuto: *Makes Pie that says spaz* Look out *throws pie at kitty-chan*

Kitty-Chan: I'm going to KILL YOU!

Ikuto: Well bye! *runs away in terror*

Kitty-Chan: Finally he's gone!

Ikuto: That's not what you say about your own husband

Kitty-Chan: *Blushes* I-I'm not your w-wife.

Amu: *Growls* onto the story!

The pain, it hurts. That's all she thinks of now. 'Why won't he stop hurting me?' She gets up from the bed. Slowly of course any faster and she would be in pain and even more if he woke up. She tells him to stop all the time. Does he listen? No. 'What ever happened to the days when he loved me?' she thought, 'why does this happen to me?' She WAS a beautiful, loved girl before all of this happened.

She went to the bathroom. Each step hurting her deeping her cuts and re-opening sores. She grabbed the peroxide bottle and poured it all over her arms and legs. Those were the only places scared. Right now... Oh how she wanted to leave him. But could she? No. She couldn't.  
>You wanna know why? Well this is the most tragic part of the story... she loves him she can't leave him. Her own heart is putting her body through pain. Why? She may never know. She wants to get away. She wants to get away from this nightmare but it's real but she can never understand<p>

why one day he just started to hurt her. 'Oh God this stings' she thought as she twisted the top back on hiding it in a cabinet. A secret cabinet that she had so he'd never find it. He liked no loved to see her pain, her cuts. So he'd be pretty angry if he found out that she was trying to get rid of these marks. The marks that will lay in her memory. ' We used to be so strong. Why did he just start doing this to me? What did I do? Does he love me anymore? Wait when did he ever love me? If he loved me he wouldn't do this!'

She had endured enough of this. 5 years of this she'd had enough. She wanted to be free. But it would hurt her even more just to leave.  
>She took off her clothes and appeared back in the room where he sleep on the bed. She was ready to do this to set him straight to tell him what is right and wrong. She stood there naked waiting for him to wake up.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes to see her. His eyes widden as he saw her. ALL of her. This was his first time seeing her naked. No matter how long they'd been together.  
>They'd never had sex nor seen each other bodies. He opened his mouth to say something but was slowly kept shut when she began to talk.<p>

"Why do you like to hurt me?"

"Do you love me?"

"You shouldn't hurt me. I loved you. And you DID love me. But not anymore."

" I don't like what you do to me. I hate it. And I hate you!"

"If you hate me so much hurt me back show me what it's like" he responed for the first time.

"Don't you get it I don't want to hurt you, I love you but you just keep hurting me. WHY? I hate what you do!"

"You never kiss me or tell me you love me. Or that i'm beautiful anymore"

"That's because you're not beautiful."

"Of course i'm not! And it's all because of you! You see these scars. These scars that you made on my once creamy white skin! But it just fills you with joy when you see these scars! Doesn't it? Why can't you stop?"

"I can't stop i'm addicted to it! You help me get out my anger and pain."

"Well I don't want to be you're toy! I just want you to love me! I want you to fill me up with love to cherish me"

" Well i'm sorry but I can't give you that! I only know one way of loving you and that is the way I love you now! The way I hurt you is the way I cherish you and love you it makes me feel good it makes me feel like you actually know me and that you can suffer with me!"

"Leave me alone! I don't want you anymore! If you continue this i'll - i'll leave you! Don't think I won't the only reason I stick around now is because deep down I think you'll stop hurting me and that I love you! But you- you hate me you don't care!"

"Don't ever MENTION leaving! I love you and you are not going anywhere!"

He tackled her to the ground, bruising her back in the process and took out his knife. The one he used so many times to scrap her skin.

"Now that I have you i'll NEVER let you go!" he took the knife and slowly softly put it against her breast. He slowly slide it back and forth making a loud scream come out of her mouth and a smile on his face.

"Stop! Please! STOP STOP STOP! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE! I'M SORRY!"

" Sorry don't CUT it!" he said as he kicked her leg. It was hard enough to bruise maybe leave a scratch as well.  
>he grabbed her hair. Yanking her once silky hair which was now matted and dirty.<p>

"AH!"

"Stop crying!"

"It hurts!"  
>He just chuckled as he again took his knife dragging it across her arms and legs. He watched as the blood came flowing out.<br>He softly smiled as it came running down and as she screamed.

"There. It wasn't that bad." he said as put away his knife and laid her own on the bed.

"Here are you're clothes. Put them on. And by the way it's better if you wear you're clothes if you don't I can easily hurt you" he said as he smiled and walked away out of the room.

She put on her clothes and lay on the bed shaking. She's was scared out of her mind. You'd think she'd be used to this. Used to the pain and after math of this abuse. He came back in happily. Which suprised and scared her.

"Guess what darling" he said.

No this scared her. ' Did he really listen to me? Is he really going to love me again?'

"What?"

" I called in for work so I have this day off! Lets have some fun today!"

"Really?" she asked with a happy gleam in her eyes although she knew she shouldn't be so happy because she knows that this is some type of trick or scam. He takes her out then when they get back he abuses her.

"Yeah come on let's go to the amusement park"

"o-okay"

She wore a short sleeve shirt with a jacket and some jeans. Obivously though we couldn't have anyone know she's being abused. And it would be pretty embarssing at that too.  
>He wore a short sleeve shirt and shorts. ' Lucky. You get to wear a short sleeve shirt and shorts while I have to suffer and wear a jacket and jeans in the middle of july.'<br>she thought. They got in the car. The ride there was uncomfortable. They did not talk at all. He found no words and she was scared that if she said the wrong thing she'd be attacked or they'd go back home, where the horror would start again. When they reached the amusement park, parked, and got out of the car her eyes lit up.

" It's so beautiful" she said as she eyed the ferris wheel.

"I guess. Come on." he said leading her to the bumper cars.

They got in the bumper cars. The machine started and they were off. They bumped about everyone in the arena. When it had finally stopped both of them were laughing.

"Here lets go to 'the dragon reign' " he said

"Uhh it looks a little scary"

" Come on " he said as he dragged her with him.

After that ride she was silently shaking. Yes that thing was scary. Well for her anyway. They'd been on every ride at the park besides the ferris wheel and it was getting late.

"Here let's go on the Ferris wheel"

"Okay!" she said happily.

They got in and it slowly started to go up. 'Wow you can see the whole park from up here' she thought as she looked out side the window.  
>She was amazed at the sight. The stars and moon shined beautifully tonight.<p>

"It's beautiful huh?" she said to him

"Yeah it is" he said

She turned to him and saw that he had taken out 'the' knife from his pocket. 'NO!'

He glomed her and whispered in her ear,

"Now i'm going to 'Love' you right now and I want you to NOT make any sounds."

"Please don't. We were having such a-" she stopped her plea when she felt a shock of pain. He had stabbed her in the leg with the knife.  
>She slightly let out a small whimper. But he heard it which enraged him even more.<p>

" I said be quiet." he said as he took off her jacket and slide the knife on her fore arm. Tears and blood made their way on the seat as she slowly started to shake in pain, trying not to make a sound.

"Good girl" he said as he slowly patted her head very hard as if she was a dog.

He grabbed a cloth from his pocket and he slowly wiped her blood and tears off the seat.  
>Then he slowly but harshly put her jacket on her. She cringed in pain from the brush of fabric against her new open sores.<p>

"Why did you do this? We were having such a great time until now..." she whispered to him. All he did was smirk and help her off the ride.

They walk back to the car silently. They get in the car. She obviously was in pain and could barley open the door nor close it.  
>The way back was even more uncomfortable than last time. It was dead now. Her soul. Her love for him. She couldn't stay with him.<br>She now truely hated him. When they arrived home she couldn't get out of the car. Her leg was very swollen and it hurt. BADLY.

"Get up you piece of trash!" he said.

" I can't." she said. He grunted as he picked her up. He opened the door with one hand and carried her to the bed. He plomped her on the bed.

"There." he said as he climbed in the bed.

"Aren't you going to-"

"What? Am I going to take care of you're damn leg? No!"

"Never mind just leave me alone. I'm tired and I don't want to hear you're ugly voice." she said.

" That's not how you talk to someone who showed you a good time today."

"A good time? Sure it was cuz I enjoy being abused." she said as she went to the bathroom limping.

She locked the door so he couldn't get in. She sat on the toilet seat crying softly. She grabbed the perioxde out of the secret cabinet.  
>She poured it on her leg and arm. Oh how it stung. She took the wrap from the medicine cabinet and wrapped her leg.<p>

'All better' she thought. She laughed at the thought. Nothing would get 'better' for her. Even if she manged to escape she could never forget this.

She came out of the bathroom. She looked at the bed. He was sleeping. 'He usually doesn't go to sleep that fast. Was I in there that long?'  
>She waved her hands infront of his face. No response. She poked his arm. No response. 'Must be sleeping' she thought. 'He's sleeping. This is a great time to escape. But I can't just leave. I lo- No I don't I hate him!' she thought. She slowly opened up the window. She climbed through it.<br>She ran outside. She ran to the bus stop with her 5 dollars and waited. When it had arrived she had payed the man and got on. She borrowed a woman's cell phone, called a cousin, told her cousin her story, and her cousin was on her way to the airport (where the bus was headed) to go help her and take her where he would never find her.


	2. Punishment

Kitty-Chan: Yo this is the second chappie! Well no this is the freakin' awesome second chappie of Isanity is a virtue!

Amu: Finally away from him!

Ikuto: *whimpers* That hurts Amu

Amu: Good! But that don't cut it I want you to feel pain like I did!

Kitty-Chan: Oh he will muhaha ah mwahh ha ha

Amu: Onto the story!

He woke up and looked at the clock. It read: 7:00 am. 'Oh shit! Why didn't she wake me up?' he thought getting very angry. He turned and noticed that she wasn't in the bed. He started panicing. He searched everywhere in the house. She wasn't here. He came back into the room and felt a chill.

"The window!" he said as he closed it.

'She- She left me? She couldn't have left me! No!' he thought. Each time he thought this he threw papers and vases everywhere. By the time he was done doubting the truth the whole house was a mess. "Why? Why did I let her leave? I need her! Doesn't she get it? I can't just move on!" he yelled. A tear actually appeared on his face. ' Do I really love her THIS much? Why did I fall for her?' he kept asking himself these questions until he couldn't think straight.

"Does it hurt that much?" he said as he pulled out the knife he had used on her so many times. He scraped it against his skin. Over and Over again.  
>He let out a small yelp. Yeah it hurt. Hurt like hell.<p>

" I didn't know it hurt this much. I didn't know you struggled this much"

"To be hurt by the one you love. To feel this pain. It's not fair. I'm sorry"

He continued to torture himself. ' This is for you ' he thought.

" I'm so sorry. Please come back! I'll take it out on myself on your behalf. I deserve this. It was my pain. My anger. I shouldn't put it on you."

" I know I can't make up for it! But i'll make sure I do this every few hours. You had to suffer through it for 5 long years. I can to. I promise."

He got ready for work. He was going to be late. He didn't care though. He arrived at his job in his usual suit. He got to his desk and started his work.  
>But all he could think of was her. 'Someday we will see each other. And i'll be a better man. I'll love you more. But in a different way.'<br>He thought as he started at her picture on his desk for a few mintutes before again starting at his work. He was working for a few hours when he looked at the clock.  
>' Time for my punishment ' he thought as he got up from his desk and went to the bathroom. He went into the stall and pulled out the knife.<br>' 1 2 3 and stab' he thought as he stabbed his own leg. 'Right where I stabbed her leg at the amusement park'

A big amount of blood came out of his lef. He grabbed some tissue and wiped up the blood that was on the ground and that was dripping from his pants.  
>'Gotta go back to work. I miss you Amu. I won't come after you though. We WILL meet again. And I will make you happy.'<p>

Kitty-Chan: Yeah it was a short chapter I know! But I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	3. Restarting

Kitty-Chan: Chappie 3! Yay!

Ikuto: This is the fastest you've ever gone!

Kitty-Chan: Yeah I'm so proud. I had alot of free time considering how we had a 3 day weekend.

Amu: Finally! It seems like you're school never gives you a break. Now we can go have some fun! Come on Gurl!

Kitty-Chan: K! Onto the story

"Thank you cousin."

"No problem. Just relax. I'll have a doctor come over to look at your scars."

"Uhhh that won't be needed."

" Sure it is. You need to get better. We'll just tell him that you fell on some concrete."

"Are you sure?"

" Yeah it'll be fine"

"o-okay"

She lay on the bed. Thinking. ' I made the right choice. Right? But I still feel a little sad. I mean I should be happy that i'm free. Free from his abuse but I miss him. I miss looking at his face, feeling his presence.' She slowly drift of into deep sleep.

"Yeah she fell really hard" Amu's cousin, Anju said

"These scratches don't seem like something you'd get by falling espically on concrete" the doctor said supiciously

He eyed the sleeping Amu.

" What really happened?" he asked

" Well..."

"WHAT?" he said loudly

"Shhhh! Please just help her!"

"Fine."

He left the home quickly after giving her medicine and body wraps.

"Don't worry Amu you'll be back to normal soon." Anju said as she stroked Amu's hair.

Amu woke up a few hours later. She realized that she had a wrap on her arms and legs.

"Oh you're awake! Well I guess you can take your medicine now." Anju said.

"Okay. How long was I asleep?"

" Two hours. The doctor came over. He gave you medicine and some wraps"

" And didn't suspect a thing?"

" Correct!" Anju opened up the medicine and gave the pill to Amu

Amu took the pill and swallowed it. Then Anju gave Amu a cream to put on her scars. It was a cold cream that sent shivers up Amu's back.

"Cold?"

Amu nodded.

" Amu ummm can you tell me how you met him and uhh-"

"Sure." Amu said in a monotone that got Anju worried

"Well I was 19 years old and I was at a coffe shop and I met him. We talked and we found out we had ALOT in common. We started to hang out meeting there or at the movies. I knew alot about him yet it was never enough it was like he was hiding something. Well after a year of being togther he asked me to live with him. I said yes and was over joyed. But after a few months it changed. He started to abuse me. After it started he made me quit my job too. And I was stupid enough to think he'd stop. I waited 5 years until escaped. I still love him."

"Amu it'll be okay. You're safe here. You can stay here as long as you want. You can rebuild your life now. Get a job, Get new friends, everything!"

"Thank you Anju." Amu said as she softly smiled.

Anju walked out of the room leaving Amu to her thoughts and new dreams. Amu turned on the TV. She watched some silly little cartoons. ' A careless life they have.'  
>she thought. She giggled as she continued to watch the TV. Eventually she feel asleep. And Anju came in and turned off the TV.<p>

~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

"Wake up Amu we have lots of things to do!"

"Okay"

They walk up to the salon called 'Beauty Secrets'. Amu's eyes widdened when the walked in.

"Wow"

"Cool huh? We're here to get your hair done as well as your nails seeing on how ugly the look"

" Thanks ?" Amu said. ' She really is the most blunt person I know'

" Sit down" a plump woman commanded. Amu sat down and found her self almost falling asleep. It was soooo comftable.

After a few hours both Amu's and Anju's salon visit was done.

" You look beautiful Amu "

"Really?"

"Yes!"

" Thought I'd never hear those words again. " Amu whispered to herself although Anju was still able to hear her.

"Come on I have one more place to go with you"

They walked all the way to downtown. They walked into a big fancy mall. They went inside a store called ' Tonic '.

The store was amzing. It had all different styles. Punk, Elegant, Casual, Emo, Scene, and more. Amu was stunned her mouth dropped almost to the ground.

" We're here to get you some cute new clothes seeing on how you had none with you etc. ect.!"

"Really?"

"Course! Now what kind of clothes do you like?"

"Ummmm well i'm a big fan of Scene kind of clothing and I don't mind elegant and casual."

"Okay!"

She dragged Amu to the Scene section.

"This would look cute on you!" Anju said as she hurried towards Amu.

"Anju. I can't wear that it's short sleeved with a skirt. And I still have scars."

"I know that but we are shopping for the future and plus some of you're scars have healed up."

"Fine. Let me try it on." Amu said stubbornly

Amu went into the dressing room. She took off her clothes and put the clothes on. She looked in the mirror. She looked cute. No HOT.  
>She looked at her arms and legs and realized that they were practically gone. So she decided to walk outside the dressing room and show Anju.<p>

"How do I look?"

Anju's mouth dropped " You- you look down right sexy!"

"EH?" Amu said as her cheeks started to turn red.

"You look amazing! See I have a great taste in clothes! Here let's get all of these." Anju said as she pointed to the mountain of clothes in their cart.

"You sure?"

"Course I am!" Anju shouted as she ran to the register.

Amu shook her head "That Anju"

The arrive home tired and hungry. Amu put all the clothes in her dresser and Anju went and cooked. 'What a great day!' she thought.

"Amu the food is done!"

"K!"

Amu ran downstairs to see the table nicely set and the food steaming. Her mouth watered.

"Come on!" Anju said as she pulled up a chair for her.

They sat at the table talking for hours after finishing their food.

"Hey Anju where are your kids and husband?"

"Oh they went on a camping trip"

" Really? Why didn't you go?"

"Me go camping? Ha ha ha! The day that happens would be the day I get lost and die of starvation."

"True. No offense though. Same with me."

"Amu. Ummmm do you think you should look for a job?"

"Yeah. I was actually thinking that. I don't want to be much of a bother so I want to earn enough for my own house or apartment"

" You're not a bother"

"I know I just don't want to be dependent on you and plus I wanna have a job again."

"Well i'll help you find one if you want."

"Perfect!" 


	4. Meet who?

Kitty-Chan: YO U GUYS CHAPPIE 4 HOPE YA LUV IT!

"Okay so you have the application turned in?" asked Anju

"Yeah!" said Amu happily

"I hope you got it!"

" Me too! They should call me tommorow to tell me if I got the job or not"

Amu had applied to be a secretary at the Runa Building. She really wanted the job. And she is very quailified. Now all she has to do now is wait. Oh how easy it sounds.

"Hey Amu you wanna meet some of my friends?"

"Sure!"

They drove up to a small little coffe shop near downtown. Amu looked at the place. It reminded her of the coffe shop she went to with HIM.  
>A tear managed to slip down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. 'No more tears. Especially for memories that no long exist!'<p>

"This is my friend Momo" Anju said introuducing her friend

"Hi I'm Amu"

" Nice to meet you"

"And this is my friend Makato"

"Hello" Amu said.

They sat at the table getting to know each other while Anju went and called her husband to ask how the trip was going.

"Okay well that sounds like you're having fun. When are you coming back?"

" Tommorow."

"Oh okay. By the way my cousin, Amu is staying over."

"Okay. For how long?"

" I'm not sure really. She's going through a rough time. But i'm helping her get a job and rebuild her life."

"Well that's nice of you to do. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks well I should go"

"Okay see you tommorow"

Anju sighed as she hung up the phone. ' What a sweet husband I have. I hope one day Amu can be as happy as I am, have a wonderful husband like I do.  
>one day...'<p>

"I'm back" Anju said.

"Welcome Back!" Amu said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! You're cousin is pretty cool!" said Momo

" Yeah! You know we should form a group! All of us: Momo, Anju, Amu, and Me!" said Makato

"It'd be something to do I guess!" Anju said.

"Yeah!" Amu said happily

After the fun at the coffe shop Anju and Amu went back home. It was 7:00 pm and Amu was getting ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and took at small bath.  
>She got on her pajamas and slowly climbed into bed.<p>

'Amu why did you leave me?'

'You were a-abusing me.'

'But I love you'

'No you don't'

'How would you know? I love you so much. But you hate me'

'Lies they are lies!'

"Liar!" she sprung up from the bed. 'Just a dream. No nightmare.'

She got up and went to the bathroom. 'Just relax' she thought as she washed her face of because of the sweat that had formed on her forehead from that terrible nightmare. She walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed. She looked at the clock. 5:00 am. She wasn't really tired anymore.

'Might as well make breakfast. It's the least I can do and Anju's husband and children get back in a few hours.'

She walked downstairs to the kitchen. She opened up the refridgereator and grabbed eggs, milk, juice, bacon, and sasuage. She then got the pancake mix and cereal.

She cooked scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage. And poured some juice and some cereal with milk. Just as Anju walked downstairs the front door sung open.

"Welcome home guys!" Anju shouted as she ran and hugged her family.

"Hi mom" the two children shouted.

"Hello darlings! I would like you to meet my cousin, Amu" Anju said

Amu stepped forward slightly blushing being a little embarrased about being put on the spot.

"Hi"

"Hello Amu!" the boy said. ' He must be 8 years old'

" Say your name "

"My name is Kukai"

"Hello Kukai my name is Amu."

"Hello my name is Utau"

"Hello my name is Amu"

"How old are you guys?" Amu asked

"I'm 9 years old" said Kukai

"And I'm 7 years old" said Utau

"Cool. Well i'm your mother's cousin and I may be staying over for a little while."

"Why?" asked Utau very bluntly. 'Yeah she sure is her mom's daughter'

"Utau do not ask private questions."

"Fine. Well i'm going up stairs."

"Wait! I cooked breakfast...and I was wondering if you'd all like to uhh eat it?"

"Sure. Oh by the way my name is Nagihiko."

"Thank you. And nice to meet you"

They sat down and ate quickly. Amu was amazed on how quickly they'd gobbled down her food. 'Was is that good?' she asked herself.  
>When they were all done her and Anju cleared the table and washed the dishes. While washing the dishes Amu asked Anju,<p>

"Was my cooking any good?"

"Yeah it was really good"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks. You know you're children are very well behaved and very beautiful."

"Thanks. You know Kukai really loves to play soccer. And Utau just loves to sing."

"That's good. They have their own intrustions."

"Yeah i'm proud of them."

"You should-"

RRRRINGGGGGG!

"THE PHONE!" THEY SCREAMED.

Amu ran towards the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Amu?"

"Yes"

"You got the job!"

"Really?"

"Yeah meet me tommorow at 9:00 am and i'll give you your schedule."

"Okay!"

She hung up the phone and did a little dance much to Anju's amusement.

"Judging by that little happy dance I guess you got the job."

"YEP!"

They both did a happy dance. This was the start.  
> <p>


	5. Another Day

Kitty-Chan: Chappie 5 begins now!

Today's the day. The day I start a new job. 5 long years are behind me. COMPLETELY. She walked in with her new black suit. She was brimming with confidence. She was ready.

"Are you Amu?"

"Yes I am"

"Well this is where you are going to be working from now on and I hope you have a good first day"

And with that the man walked off. Amu sat down at her desk. She unloaded her stuff. She put a picture of her new friends and her new family on her desk as well as a small globe. ' Ready'

~~~~~~With Ikuto 2 months~~~~~

It had just been just two months since she had left and he had managed to distance himself from his friends and family. All he could think of was her. He still cut himself almost every few hours and prayed to God that she'd come back. No more like pleading to God that she'd come back.

' Why was I so stupid? 'he thought as he worked on a very important project for his job. 'Not really important. But it's needed to keep paying bills and keeping the house that I live in and she'd practically kill me if I stop paying bills, doing that to myself. If she was here and if she still cared for me'

He continued working not wanting to think that anymore. But his body and heart ached reminding him of her. 'Why did I let her into my heart?  
>Hadn't I had enough before she came too?'<p>

~~~~~Amu~~~~~~~~~

She'd had bought herself a house after one month of working at the Runa Building as a secretary. She always visited her friends from work, her cousins,  
>and her other friends. She was happy. Very happy. Now all she had to do is find a love life. 'Not yet' she thought 'It will come on its own'.<p>

She had a good life. She was proud. She'd come along way in a matter of two months. 'I smile again.' as she softly smiled for the 100th time this month much to her liking. She'd actually gotten along with her cousins children eventually even though they were very distant. ' Meanwhile I should have been the one distant judging on my past-' No she couldn't allow herself to think like that. But Kukai was a nice kid. She often played soccer with him.

And she would help Utau with her music seeing on how she studied music once. And she would just help them with any of their problems. She loved them as her own. 'Soon i'll have kids just like them sweet and smart as a whip' she thought as she got of her bed walking to open the window to let in some light.

Her house was rather big. It was slightly bigger than the one she used to live in with HIM. She turned on her ipod and turned it to the song 'Monster'  
>by meg and dia. 'This song describes my old life.' she thought as she sang along with the song.<p>

'That night he caged her. Bruised and Broke her.'

When he turned evil. When he started to abuse her. Her body became bruised and her heart slowly broke into pieces.  
>RRRING RRRING! Amu ran downstairs and opened up the door.<p>

"Hey Anju!"

"Hey!"

They walked up the stairs and went into Amu's room. Anju listened to the song then quickly turned it off.

"Don't listen to such sad songs."she said softly and quietly.

Amu just nodded. 'I've been caught'

"So is there a reason you came to my house so unexpectenantly?"

" I just wanted to visit you. And it's a good thing I came too. Listening to such songs."

"What? I like that type of music!"

"Depressed ones? Fine. I just worry about you sometimes. I just want you to be happy and-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry to much or you'll get a bunch of pimples and your husband won't like you anymore"

"Baka!"

"Just Kidding! Well since you're here why not have a little party?"

"Sure I guess"

They turned up some music and started dancing like fools. Eventually they fell asleep.

~~~~In the morning~~~~~

Amu woke up and smelled sasuge and bacon. She quickly ran downstairs. 'Yay! Anju's cooking!'  
>She sat down ready to eat the delicous food.<p>

"Look likes someone's hungry." Anju said as she placed the plate infront of Amu.  
>In a matter of seconds Amu had eaten the food. 'Delicous'. She went upstairs and got ready for work.<p>

'Another day' she thought as she stand in the elevator. 


	6. Moving where?

Kitty-Chan: This is chappie 6! This is a big one!

Ikuto: Big Baby! ha ha ha ha!

Amu: onto the story!

~~~~A year later in Amu's life~~~~~ Amu had practically forgotten all about Ikuto. She had her own life now and he never crossed her mind. In fact she really couldn't remeber what he looked like nor did she remeber his name. And that made her happy. All she remembers is that a man abused her. A man she used to love.  
>For 5 years did she suffer and escape. But she never thought of it anymore.<p>

All she did was hang out with friends, family, and work. And that's all she wanted. She didn't want a stressful life filled with drama or tradegedy.

Amu had actually quit her job at the Runa building after a 8 months and gotten a less stressful job of working as a caretaker. She was good with children and she didn't have to work very hard. She'd also had a gig at the coffe shop where she had met Makato and Momo. She'd sing by herself and sometimes Anju's daughter, Utau.

She didn't really want or have time for a love life. But one day she wants to have a child of her own. The one she can truely take care of.  
>But right now that didn't matter. She was still a young 26 year old woman. An independent one at that.<p>

~~~~~~~~A year later in Ikuto's life~~~~~~~~~~

Ikuto was depressed. He cutted himself til he couldn't bare it. He began to have bad thoughts. Suicidal thoughts. He didn't want to live anymore.  
>All he WANTED was Amu. But was she here? NO. He'd still manage to stay alive but most of him was dead. Each day his heart and body got weaker.<p>

'I deserve this' he thought everyday

He missed her so much. If only she knew how much suffering he went through, why he even started to abuse her. But she'd never know. She wouldn't even care. No she'd throw it in his face.

' I'm pathetic. She doesn't love me anymore. She left me. What does that say? I hate you. That's what it says she should've told me. Told me she hated me and that she was going to leave me.'

But he thought more. If she'd said that he would have killed himself or cage her, making sure she'd never leave him which obivously would hurt more. He was all the cause of the problems. No his self esteem. His fears. Everything that made himself him. He feared so much. So he trapped her,

He just wanted her for himself. He wanted to make sure she'd never leave him. Nothing would hurt his precious diamond. But he was the villan hurting her. If he'd just loved her freely like he did when they'd just met. Memories of both girls pained him. Two loves. Two pains.

He laid down on the bed. 'Someday i'll set things straight' he thought as he swiftly go to sleep.

~~~~~~In the morning~~~~~~

He quickly got up and got ready for work. It was a important meeting today and he had to be early.

He ran to work in his perfectly ironed suit. Well it looked like it before he ran all the way there. He opened the door and ran towards the elevator.  
>'Level 2!' When the doors opened he ran out. He reached the meeting room. He opened the door.<p>

"Sorry I'm late"

"It's fine. Just sit down and listen."

He nodded.

"Now I'm sending a few people to our sister company's in a few different countries and provinces. I would like them to help out and be a repensentative of our company. These people will be: Kairi, Sanjo, Yaya, and Ikuto. Kairi you will be going to America, Sanjo you will be going to Korea, Yaya you will be going to Asia, and Ikuto you will be going to Tokoyo. Here is some important info you'll need ." he said as he gave them sheets of paper.

'Maybe this could be useful. A new town, new people. Maybe I can finally get over them.'

Ikuto walked back home after along day at work. He was tired. He returned home and completly knocked out on the couch.

~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~

He decided to look at the details about his transfering. His trip was in 2 weeks. He had to be packed and ready to go soon. A truck would drive his stuff all the way to his new house (which was provided by his company) and he would arrive in Tokoyo by plan in a matter of hours after his stuff arrived. He had directions to pretty much everything in the entire city.

'This should be interesting' 


	7. Penatrated Heart

Kitty-Chan: Yo so our soccer team won a game today! It was 4-3! Go AOA! So i'm super happy!

Ikuto: Even more happier than when you finished the first 6 chapters of Isanity is a Virtue

Kitty-Chan: Yes now go fetch me some...um...Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Ikuto: Onto the story!

Ikuto walked into his new house. All his stuff was set up perfectly. It was an amazing house. Big, elegant, and stylish.

' A good way to start a new beginning. Buying a new house.'

He slightly smiled and went into his kitchen to make some coffe. Black with cream and sugar. It tasted like bliss, well to him at least.  
>Many of his co-workers at his old job would just critize or just stare when he drank his coffe.<p>

He decided to view the town, seeing on how he'd be living here for a little while. First he went to the Runa Building and picked up a few things needed for his first day tommorow. Then he went to a little coffe shop and got a sandwich. And last but not least he went to the park.

When he arrived at the park he could see children laughing and playing. And he saw mothers strolling along with their family and couples holding hands walking down a easily cut path. Then he saw...'Pink Hair?'

He saw the young girl push the children on the play ground signaling them to go and have fun. ' Is that Amu? Is that HER children?'

She turned around and sat on the bench. ' That's Amu I would know those golden eyes anywhere. Maybe I should go talk to her...No she'll freak out and leave. Maybe I should sneakily go talk to her'

And that's what he did. He softly made his way to the bench. He sat down so quietly that Amu did not here him. She was paying attention to the children she was taking care of that was on the playground.

"Are those your children?"

"No. Those are my cousin's children I just take care of them sometimes."

"Oh so you like children?"

"Yeah. And considering how I work as a caretaker I guess I REALLY like children. So what do you work as?"

"Oh well I just moved here and I'm working in the Runa building."

"Oh really. I used to work there as a secretary, but it got a little too stressful so I decided on a caretaker judging on how I enjoy children."

"Ahhh! Kukai stop that now!" Amu yelled running over to the playground.

Ikuto sat there quietly chuckling thinking ' Same old Amu. Well the joyus one. But she likes children huh? Maybe one day we could have some children...'

Amu came walking back to the bench. When she sat on the bench still watching the children she smelled a familar scent. ' It smells very familar but a very subtle smell. It smells so good.'

She turned around to face a demon. A demon from her past. She could see his eyes. His deep eyes. His blue hair shinning in the sunset.  
>'He looks so peaceful. So beautifu- What am I thinking? He found me! I have to leave, run away. Again.'<p>

She got up but found herself pulled back down.

" Amu please don't leave."

Her breathing got faster. She was scared. Scared out of her life. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't taught by anyone, even Anju what she was supposed to do if I don't know,...HE FOUND HER!

" Amu i've missed you soooo much."

He pulled her into a hug. He held her for two minutues. Just loving her. ' What am I doing? Did I miss her this much? '

"No you didn't " she whispered softly. But he who heard almost anything heard it.

"Eh?"

"You didn't miss me. You're just sad no angry that you didn't have a little toy to hurt."

" Amu you know that's not true. I loved you. I still love you! "

"Liar! Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you! Just get out of her! Didn't you know I didn't want to be found espically by YOU!  
>I'm fine here with my friends and family. Not you!" she screamed.<p>

" Amu. I'm sorry. Look. " he said as he pulled up his sleeves showing her all his disgusting scars. The scars that resembled so much to her old ones.

"What is all of tha-"

"It's my sorry. The day you left I felt so lonley and sad. I missed you. I cut my self each hour for a year. Taking out my frustration on myself.  
>Trying to see what you went through. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."<p>

"No. I won't. I hate you. You don't know what I went through. The only reason you did this to yourself is because you couldn't find a toy to hurt.  
>Why did you come here? Just when my life was completely perfect you come."<p>

"Amu. I didn't mean to. I was transferred here. I gave you time. I didn't search for you at all in the WHOLE year. I knew that you wanted to live your own life. But I love you. This is fate. For us to be together again. I miss you, I need you. Don't leave me. Please."

" You're insane. And I don't want to be with you. No after all you made me go through. Did you know that everyday for a month I had nightmares that you were going to come for me? Just to hurt me. NOT to love me. Did you know that when I was being abused by you I still loved you?  
>Do you know how much I HATE you now?"<p>

"Amu. Please. I did all of this for you. And I'm so sorry. I love you. I care for you. I don't want to hurt you."

These words penatrated Amu's heart. She wanted to leap into his arms. And hug him. But she couldn't. Her heart was still hurt. Tears finally burst out of her eyes. She fell on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry Amu. I promise I won't hurt you anymore." he said as he bent down and hugged her. He cuddled her. Wiping her tears away.

"It hurt so much. I wanted you to stop but you didn't. I still fear it." she said between the sobs.

"I'm sorry. Please don't fear me. Don't fear what I did. I promise I will never hurt you again."

" The worst part is...is that I love you. I still love you. No matter what you did to me."

Ikuto was shocked at these words. These words made him leap for joy. Made his heart smile. His heart was renewed.

"Good. And I love you. I'm sorry. I will love you. The best I can."

Amu slowly stopped crying and found herself being picked up off of the ground. She was put back on her feet. She brushed herself off.

"Thank you Ikuto."

In response he nodded. She went to get Utau and Kukai. But before she left she gave him a small paper. 


	8. Trik of Performing

Kitty-Chan: Yo Yo Yo! Chappie 8!

Ikuto: la la la sing a song!

Amu: What's up with him?

Kitty-Chan: He's just so happy to have you back that's all

Amu: Oh. Well onto the story before he goes crazy

Ikuto: DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO ELMO'S WORLD

'Is this her phone number?' he asked himself as he walked home from the park holding the sheet of paper she handed him before she left.

'She loves me. She wants me back! I will NOT screw this up. I will love you right.'

He returned home and laid on the bed remebering the past events. After these thoughts he got up and got his clothes and documents for work.

'Gotta get ready for work. It starts tommorow' he thought as he laid out his clothes and documents.

After a hot shower and a change of clothes he got in the bed.

' Today was good. And tomorrow will be even better. '

~~~~~~ With Amu~~~~

She lay in the bed thinking. She was still scared. But she wasn't as worried.

But she loved him. And she knew that he loved her. 'Well that's what he said. I just hope I made the right choice.'

She turned off the light. And her last thought was

' Today was good. And tomorrow will be even better. '

~~~~In the morning with Ikuto~~~~

"Gotta hurry!"

He started to run down the street up to the large building called 'The Runa Building'.

He got through the doors and took the elevator up to level 4, which wasn't very high up considering how this elevator went up to 40.

He went to the meeting room. Before he walked in he straightened his tie, making sure that he looked presentable.

"Ah Mr. Ikuto please come in."

He nodded his head and sat down ready for the meeting to begin.

~~~~Two hours later~~~~~

After two hours of speeches and introductions etc. etc. Ikuto was tired, but his work has just begin. He still had two more hours.

And those two hours will be...

THE WORST DAY OF HIS LIFE...maybe.

~~~~~~~~~With Amu~~~~~~~~~~

Spent her whole day at the cafe singing and talking with friends. She was happy. Very happy. The only thing that would make her happier

is if he called her. 'He'll call. Sooner or later.'

She got back up on stage and sang.

She sang her favorite song: Leaves by Gregory and the Hawk

I, I love , love the way you look at me me *4

I, I cry, cry when you turn to leave * 4

Oh my head is stone

You got me going

I got a heart of gold

But I am so much slower

It could've taken a lifetime

Why you got in night time

I, I love the way you look at me *4

She finished the song and got off the stage. Later she went up and played ' Lake's end' by Cicada on the piano.

AFTER CAFÉ EPISODE

Amu's POV.

That's so much fun. I really love performing. I think that was my best performance so far. I'm proud. The only thing that would make this day better is if he called. But I don't mind. He was probably busy with his first day of work here.

Ikuto's Pov.

That was truly the worst day ever. I really need some sleep. But…. I should call her. No I'll call her tomorrow.

IKUTO AND AMU'S POV.

Today was tiring.

Kitty-Chan: One of the shortest chappie ever! This was only like what 632words.

Ikuto: It's short so why did it take you so long to write.

Kitty-Chan: Yeah well my computer got a virus and I've been very lazy. See I

Admit it. I'm a good person.

Ikuto: Sure. Bye peeps!


	9. Set bad thoughts

Kitty-Chan: Hey finally the 9th chappie to Isanity is a virtue! Or as I call it IISAV.

Ikuto: Nice nickname. *laughs*

Amu: Well I could imagine worst so this is okay.

Kitty-Chan: Shut up both of you! I'm writing this at 11:21 pm at night and this is what I get. Onto the story!

Amu's POV:

I wonder when he's going to call. I just wish he'd call soon. And yes I know I sound crazy. Wanting to talk to the man who abused me for 5 straight years. But forgive and forget. Right? That's what Anju always told me. Although I know she wouldn't approve of what I'm doing.

I guess I'll go hang out with Momo and Makato. ( They are friends of Anju and Amu. Look back on chappie 4.)

I called them.

" Hey Momo and Makato you wanna hang out?"

" Yeah." They answer together

" Let's meet up at the coffe shop then."

I put on some clothes and some walking shoes and walked out the door. (Yes she has a car but she prefers to walk sometimes.)  
>I walked into the coffe shop doors after 20 minutes of walking. I saw them sitting at the table waiting for me. They really are sweet.<p>

" Thanks for waiting you guys." I said sitting down.

" No problem. We knew anyways you were going to walk." Makato said.

" I'm beginning to think you just read my mind instead of just 'knowing me that well' " I said.

But I'm being serious. Sometimes she says exactly what I'm thinking. Or know what I'm about to say. I mean she's a book reader and mind reader. She can also see right through your poker face.

" Trust me Amu. She's a witch. She once tried to put a magic spell on me." Momo said.

Makato hit Momo in the arm. There's no denying that they're sisters. The kind of look the same, act the same, and they just fuss and fight with each other like sisters.

" Lies bitch. Lies. Trust me if I was a witch I would have been done killed you Momo." said Makato.

I started laughing. Makato doesn't swear alot and she's not very violent so this is a rare and funny experience.

" Fine whatever. I love you to sis." Momo said. Momo gave Makato a peck on the cheek and said she's sorry.

AWWWWW HOW CUTE. Momo was different from Makato. Momo swears alot, does mean things, and fights you if she needs or wants to. Makato is very gentle, sweet, and just enjoyed everything. But opposites attract. Two different personalities.

*rrrrrring*

Oh God my phone is ringing. How embrassing.

" Excuse me. I have to take this call." I told them hurrying to a corner to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I said

" Hey Amu" he said.

I shivered. It was him. I'm happy he called but I still get shivers from his deep voice.

" Oh. Hey. "

" So Amu I was wondering. Do you want to go to the coffe shop on ' Seam Street' with me at 6:00?"

Well isn't this ironic? I'm already at the coffe shop. And it's about 5:30. Just great. Well I really don't want to turn him down.  
>Who even knows how mentally stable he is? Plus I really wanna go out with him.<p>

"Ummmmm sure."

" Okay. See you there. And ummm thanks."

I turned off me phone and went back to the table.

" Ummm you guys may we end this little get together right now?" I asked.

" Ofcourse. Come on Momo. See you later. " Makato said dragging Momo out the shop with her.

I waited for the waiter to come back so I could give him the tip and pay the bill.

" Here's the tip and bill." I said.

" Thank you."

" I was wondering can you clean this table and let me use it again because I'm meeting someone else here in about 15 minutes. " I said akwardly.

" Sure I guess."

He clean it off and I waited. Waited for him.

" Hey Amu." someone whisped into my ear.

I jumped and faced Ikuto.

" You know I really hate it when you do that."

He sat down and said,

" I know. That's what makes it fun."

" I hate you."

" Now that's not what you told me earlier." He said.

Damn him.

" So ummm Amu. Did you tell anyone about our past relationship?"

"What do you mean-Oh. Yes. Only me cousin. And she doesn't know that you're back. And if she knew things wouldn't end well for you."  
>I said.<p>

" Okay. So how have you been doing?"

" I've been doing good. Like I said, I've found a perfect job. How's work doing?"

" I've only had two days of work and I'm already having nightmares about it." He said.

I laughed. Good old Runa building.

" I know why you quit." he said.

IKUTO'S POV:

She looks so beautiful. As if I'd never laid a finger on her. And that's how it's going to stay. But she seems to be having a good time.  
>Laughing. Joking. Dancing to the songs that came on. They asked for singers to come up and sing. She was the first to come up.<p>

She sang Sets by Gregory and the Hawk.( Its an awesome song. Look it up!)

She came back from the stage.

" Wonderful performance."

" Thank you."

" Well it's getting late. I think that we should ummm end this date." I said.

"Okay. I'll call you later to set up another date." She said.

Amu Pov:

That alot of fun. I really can't believe it. I mean that was really REALLY fun. Man, I think the next date should be interesting. Well I oughta go to sleep.

Ikuto's Pov:  
>That was fun. Really fun. She laughed. She smiled. And I'm glad she did. For once. Well when she's around me.<br>It's just that I get good and bad feelings when I'm with her. It feels go to talk and laugh with her. But somehow bad feelings come over.  
>I want to... hurt her. She feels like an enemy. She feels like a friend. A best friend. No more than just please help me.<p>

Kitty-Chan: K I will have chappie 10 up soon!  
> <p>


	10. Lust

Kitty-Chan: Hey everybody. So I know I haven't been on in a while. Ps. For the last chapter I wrote that yesterday so that's why it said I writing this story at '11:21 pm and this is what I get?' just to clear up some confusion. Sorry the last chapter was so rushed. Please 4give me. Luv u all onto the next chappie!

She sat at home thinking. Thinking. Drinking tea. Dreaming. Okay so she was bored. She needed something to do. She really had nothing to do. 'What do I do? Gah!' she thought as she walked around.  
>Her cell phone rang. 'Finally!'<p>

" Hey Amu!" Ikuto said.

'Well atleast I can talk to someone.'

" Oh. Hey Ikuto. So what's up?"

" Nothing much. So you wanna... ummm help me unpack somethings ? "

" Uhhhhhhhhhh? I'm not sure."

What should she do? Help him? Maybe. Maybe not. What if he's up to something? ' Oh come on Amu. I'm being waaaaay to paranoid'  
>" Amu? Amu? Earth to Amu? If you don't wanna do it then it's fine." he said calmy although in truth he was boiling.<p>

She flinched. " Sorry. Uhm yeah I'll help out. Where do you live?"

" Oh no worries. I'll pick you up. See you in a few minutes."

'Does he even know where I live? Then again Ikuto was always a creeper. Kind of. '

She sat there working on here new song. Strumming her gutair.

'Oh if only the world was small and we were big. We could see above the mountains.  
>And feel important for once.<br>But no we can only see our past.  
>We can only see the truth that belittles us.<br>Throug th-'

KNOCK KNOCK

" Coming !"

She opened the door to be met with a pair of sapphire.

'Beautiful.'

" Come on let's go!" he said energetically.

He pulled her into the car and they drove off.

[IKUTO'S POV]

Oh my god! I can't take any of this anymore. Siting next to Amu on the floor just organzing stuff! I just seriously want to. I want to...hurt her. Then I want to tell her all my feelings for her. Every thought that went across my mind. But maybe I should start with the feelings.

Maybe the rest will die down.

" Amu. I need to tell you something. " I said. Have to start somewhere right?

" Y-Yes Ikuto?"

" I... I love you. I missed you so much." I said. I started to kiss her furiously to cover up all of the feelings I left unsaid.

Her lips were so soft. I felt like I just destory them. I tried to be delicate. I truly tried. But my other self took over. When I had to let go for air I could see her bruised lips and wet eyes.

" Amu. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for helping me. I'll ummmm drive you home if you'd like. Here let's jus-"

She interuppted me.

" It's fine. Don't worry about it! Let's just continue." She said.

She didn't understand. I can't be around her like this. Not when I lust for her. Not when I lust to hurt her too.

" I can't continue like this for right now. I have to drive you home. Right now!"

I got up and dragged her to the car and we left. For now no more temptations.

(Later in the day with Amu)

[AMU'S POV]

What was that all about? I didn't mind if he kissed me! In fact...I really liked it. Although my lips hurt, and he was rough it felt good.  
>I wish he'd just come back and just kiss me. Maybe more things. Ikuto won't you just tell me what's wrong? Won't you let me help you?<p>

Kitty-Chan: Okay! There u go! I will TRY to the next chapter up PEOPLE TRY!


	11. Magically Yours

Kitty-Chan: Hey. Sorry for late post. I tried. Truly I did.

Ikuto: Sure.

Amu: Don't be mean.

Kitty-Chan: *vein on forehead pops* Onto the story!

[AMU'S POV]

Ikuto and I hadn't talked or seen each other since THAT day. Since he kissed me. When I helped unpack. I just don't understand his deal I really didn't mind. And...wanted him to continue. I didn't want it to get too far...but I still wanted it. Ikuto!

How do you make me feel this way? I'm truly starting to believe in magic, because this is what it feels like. Magic.

[IKUTO'S POV]

I've been thinking about Amu all week. And also ignoring her. Hiding from her. I know it's wrong. But I'm so scared. I'm scared for her,  
>I'm scared to lose her. I only want her to be happy. And what if she can't be with me? But if I have to give up on her...I'd be sad, but if she's happy it would be okay. Right? I'm going to visit her. TODAY! (End of Pov)<p>

Ikuto walked over to Amu's house. He stopped infront of the door. ' I-I can't do this.' he thought about to turn around the door swung open.

" Hey Ikuto."

'Shit.'

" Hey Amu. Uhhhhh I-uh came here to uh-"

He stopped and scratched his head.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She smiled.

"Sure."

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"Soo what did you wanna talk about?"

Silence.

" Amu. I'm sorry about last week. And I'm sorry I haven't been you know hanging out with you. It's just, nevermind. Amu I don't think we should be together anymore."

" What? Why?"

"It's too hard to explain."

' Why is he doing this? Why is he being so... Ugh!' she thought angrily.

" Don't you think I deserve to know why you're breaking up with me. Why you're trying to rip out me heart."

This left him stunned. He didn't use his poker face this time. And she noticed this.

" Ikuto, I love you. I'm not even going to lie. I've only spent a little time with you too. You must think I'm crazy. I've always loved you but I denied it."

[IKUTO'S POV]

She-She just said she loved me. Oh god! I can feel it. All my anger, fears, heart ache, dreams, love. Amu!

" Please just stop. We're done. I gotta go." I said as calmly as I could.

I got up quickly and turned. I started to walk but I felt a small hand pull me back.

" Don't leave me. Please. I love you so muc-"

SLAP.

Amu see what you made me do. And now you wear such a confused and sad look. It makes me feel so good and yet soooo bad.

" I'm-I'm sorry Amu."

I again turned around ready to leave. I know this is the last time I'll talk to her. See her. Why couldn't you just listen Amu?

She again tugged at me sleeves.

I turned with a burning look. I'm trying to control myself.

" It's okay Ikuto." she said softly

" What?" I said loudly. I'm confused and annoyed. She knew how to work my buttons.

[AMU'S POV]

And he calls me dense. Although when he yelled a shivered slightly.

" Your intentions. It's okay. You can...hurt me. I-I don't mind Ikuto." I said.

He stared at me with lust and confused covered eyes.

" Amu. I can't. I don't want you to run away. I don't want you to hate me. I-I'm trying not to."

" I said I love you didn't I ? Just do it. I won't run way. Please. It's fine. "

He leaned in closer. I saw the other side. I saw his eyes. They were filled with so many emotions.

Ikuto please don't take me for granted.

Kitty-Chan: There you go.

Ikuto: You know we should really call you Emo-Chan!

Amu: It's like you don't learn from your torture sessions that Kitty-Chan gives you!  
> <p>


	12. Wakening

Emo-Chan/Kitty-Chan: Hey you guys how are you? *said very depressingly*

Amu: Uhhh Em- I mean Kitty-Chan what's wrong?

Emo-Chan: Dumb ass it's Emo-Chan...for now. I'm tired that's all.

Ikuto: Can we go to the story before you start PMSing or something?

Amu: Onto the story

* * *

><p>Amu woke up with lots of pain in her body. She looked down to see bruises and cuts.<p>

"How did thi-"

She remebered.

She smiled and slowly got up, only to be pulled donw.

" Huh?"

She looked down at Ikuto. "A-Are...you leaving again?" he choked out.

He looked scared. Like a child lost in the distance with no one to guide them.

"Of course not. I was going to make breakfast." she gave him a quick kiss and started her destination.

THE KITCHEN.

She stumbled on the steps. Her body was very sensetive and in pain. On the last step she almost fell but Ikuto caught her. Yep! She was suprised. ' I didn't even hear him coming. Sneaky damn bastard' she thought.

"T-Thanks Ikuto." she said.

"Koi." he said.

" Uggh! Thanks Ikuto-Koi"

"Amu you forgot the stutter." he pouted.

Her face turned red. He began to laugh like crazy. He would NEVER get tired of this girl!

"Baka!" she screamed.

She began to punch and slap him, to no eval. He was still laughing. After hitting him her arm started bleeding. He carried her upstairs still lightly laughing as she started to cry. He laid her on the bed and got some perioxide and pain medicine.

" I'm sorry Amu." he whispered as he poured the perioxide on her scars.

She screamed. She burned everywhere. He wiped up blood, perioxide, and most of all tears.

" I'm so sorry Amu. I promise I won't-"

" Don't make promises you can't keep. Ikuto, I know you. I know this is what you want. This is what you need. It's okay. Just please, don't make it where I have to do this everyday."

He hugged her ever so softly then kissed her.

" I love you Amu."

" I love you Ikuto."

They laid there and fell asleep.

Kitty-Chan: So did you like it? Sorry that it's so short.

Amu: Long enough for me. I get ABUSED! I HATED IT!

Ikuto: ME TOO! It showed my caring side. The readers need to see my dominate and isane side!

Kitty-Chan: Oh shut up! Please Review! PS. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT I'VE RECENTLY BEEN GETTING U GUYS R LIKE AWESOME!


	13. Passage Way home

Kitty-Chan: This may be the last chapter to Isanity is a virtue.

Amu: Finally!

Ikuto: Noooo! You're really isane.

Kitty-Chan: I said may. Jeez onto the story.

* * *

><p>They'd been married for 2 years now. They didn't plan on children. Their house wasn't really G rated all the time. There was abuse and sex.<br>But that's what happen when you marry a sadist man and a understanding woman.

They were okay with themselves. And to be honest compared to "normal" couples they actually fought less. Well depends on what you think of as "fighting".

To them though, their little torments weren't fighting. It was a program to get out your frustrations. Whatever you may call it. Amu was like Ikuto's stress ball. Something to take out the anger or stress out on. Or happiness, sadness, ect. ect. But all the wanted was each other.

And they had that. Although Anju jugded them. And other people who had insight on their relationship they were proud.

And they both remebered what they told each other at the alter that day.

" We're both different people. We both need each other. Forever let's be isane together after all Isanity is a virtue."

Smiling as they both road on a small boat down the river, they thought of their momments together. They were crazy in love. But can you blame them?

Amu sang softly 'A wish' (by gregory and the hawk)

_I wish to feel smaller under you sheets _

_I wish for the whole truth everytime you speak_

Ikuto carefully strummed his guitar.

They fit together in harmony. Like puzzle pieces.

And after they end of the song the both quietly whispered Isanity is a virtue and got off the boat to find themselves in their own paradise,  
>HOME. Where all the fun began.<p>

* * *

><p>Kitty-Chan: The end! Maybe... tell me if you want a one more chapters. Sorry it's so short.<p> 


	14. The End

Kitty-Chan: So this is the final final chapter of Isanity is a virtue, I'm so sor-

Ikuto: Good for you and the viewers onto the story.

" Ikuto would you be angry at me if I was pregnat? Hypothetically speaking. We always use condoms."

" Not really. I would be happy. But slightly sad we wouldn't have our solo ride." he said turning and walking in the kitchen.

He started to wash the dishes with furious scrubs.

" So how was the day at work?" she asked.

He scrubbed harder.

"Okay. Kind of boring."

" How are-"

He stomped away. He went upstairs, went into the bedroom, and locked the room.

Amu was worried. Was it something she said? Or did?

She stood by the door crouched down. After waiting a while she wanted to check if he was alright.

" Ikuto! Ikuto! Are you okay? "

" Not when you're in this house." he replied through the door.

It hurt. No matter what sick things they told each other, it still hurt.

" Well too bad. I'm staying. So tell me what the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted.

He opened the door.

" You are the problem with me. Don't you get it?" he said.

He corned her up and pushed her against a wall gently.

Amu knew what was going to happen.

'No I can't in this state. Ikuto please stop.' She pleaded in her mind.

Yet her face showed it too. But when did Ikuto ever listen to her face expression or voice?

His hands slid up her shirt and made a way to her chest.

" Ikuto STOP!" She screamed.

" Why? Why should I? You're mine." he said in between kissing her neck.

" Well I'm pregnat. And I didn't mean to keep it away from you it's just that-"

"Well that would explain this." he said pulling out the pregnacy test she used.

" Ikuto. I didn't mean to."

" Sure. Whatever. But I'm going to keep my promise to stay with you. It's just going to be a little harder since, we can't have as much se-"

" Shut up Ikuto!"

He started laughing.

~~~~~~~Years Later (5)~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Mama where's Daddy?" the son asked.

" Ku-muto he's coming home from work. Okay? Jeez you're never excited when I come home."

" I love you too Mommy. But Dad is usually out longer."

" Face it Amu. The kid loves me more." he said into Amu's ear against her.

" HOW DID YOU?~ Ugghh I'm too old for this. Why don't I ever get used to this?"

" Don't know. But work was good thanks for asking."

" DADDY~"

" KU. Hey it's story time you wanna know how me and your mother got together?"

Amu turned back to face Ikuto, her face covered in horror.

" Don't tell kids such horrific things." Amu said.

She picked the child up, walked into another room, and put him in the bed.

She walked back and sat on the couch with Ikuto.

" So how exactly were you going to tell Ku-muto about our tragic love life."

" Exactly how it started and how exactly it will end."

" And how do you know how it's going to end."

" It's called Insanity and Imagination."

" Well then I guess it's a virtue."

Kitty-Chan: The End. Thank you everyone who supported me.


End file.
